Blow my nose?
by fitzdillore22
Summary: Dan can't scratch his nose, and Phil is the only one there to help. What happens next?
1. Blow my nose?

"Phil, my nose itches!" Dan whined as he leaned to and fro, in sync with the Mario Kart game he was in.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Phil asked, as he was browsing tumbler next to Dan.

"Blow on it for me?" Dan suggested. Without another thought, Phil paused in his browsing and leaned over to blow on Dan's nose. Dan then quickly paused the game, turned and kissed Phil just as Phil began to blow.


	2. Let it Blow!

Phil uttered a small scream at the shock of Dan's lips pressed against his own. Dan released Phil, stunned at Phil's reaction.

"Oh, I just thought..." Dan trailed off Phil was still staring at him unblinkingly, shocked. "Never mind then." Dan huffed then unpaused his game and continued like nothing happened at all. Phil didn't move or say anything until Dan crossed the finish line and Dan threw up his hands in joyful celebration, for he got first place. "Yeah! Suck it, Peach!" He flipped of the second place loser who had been on his butt the whole time.

"Dan!" Phil practically squeaked in Dan's ear. Dan jumped, he had completely forgotten Phil was still sitting there.

"Yeah?" Dan questioned repausing his game as the karts lined themselves up to race, his Mario sitting in front.

"You kissed me and you're just going to blow it off?" Phil looked a mix between upset and hurt.

"Well, you didn't say anything and I don't want to make things weird so... Yeah?" Dan explained quietly. Phil's checks went flush with white hot anger.

"Fine." He huffed as he slammed his laptop shut. "Fine." He got up and grabbed his Halloween jumper. "FINE!" He roared as he slammed the door so hard, it caused a picture to fall off the wall. Dan sat there in the now empty flat staring at the door Phil had just stormed out of.

"What the hell?" Dan whispered as the TV screen chirped, reminding him of his now pointless game.


	3. Emily

Phil wiped away the angry tears as he stormed down the street. Not towards anything, just away from Dan. That was all he wanted right now. Space. He felt his phone vibrate, he took it out of his pocket, turned it off without seeing who it was but he had a good guess and contemplated tossing it down the nearby storm drain.

_Maybe some other time._ He thought as he rounded another bend. He continued to zigzag his way through London's residential streets until he came to the top of a hill and saw, in the field's grassy center, a small playground. It didn't have much, but it did have swings. None of the children running around were anywhere near them, so Phil sat down on one of the old rubber seats. He was grateful that the swings were far enough to be able to watch people without seeming perverted. He let his long legs dangle while he watched the children all bundled up playing before it was too cold to do otherwise.

"Ello." Phil jumped slightly at the small voice and let his eyes fall onto a young girl. She looked six, at most, she had long blonde wavy hair tucked under a green striped hat. The hat matched her vibrate green eyes and her green coat. The coat was knitted and clung to her body awkwardly, as if it couldn't decide if it was too big or too small. It ended at her knees where her worn red boots began. She smiled revealing two of her front teeth missing but added to the adorableness of her whole appearance.

"Hi." Phil smiled back, grateful to be distracted from his messed up life, if only for a moment.

"I'm Emily." She said proudly, smiling even wider. "What's your name?" She stuck her hand out as her mother had taught her.

"Phil." He grinned back taking her small hand into his massive one and shaking it.

"Is this seat reserved?" She asked politely, pointing at the one closest to Phil. He shook his head in reply and motioned for her to sit. She ran over to it, grabbed the chains, and hoisted herself up into the seat, a trick she had learned from her older sister. "Why are you sad?" She asked looking at Phil and cocking her head to one side as all children seemed to do when asking questions.

"How do you know I'm sad?" Phil asked looking down at her. He guessed in that moment, he looking like an imaginary friend had come to life from her imagination.

"Because you look like Mummy when Daddy didn't come home." She answered simply. Phil felt a stab of guilt and sadness ring through him at hearing this. Sadness for Emily's mother and guilt at feeling so horrible about Dan kissing him. When that was what Phil had wanted to do so many times before.

"Well, Emily," He didn't like the crack in his voice, so he started again. "Well, I have a very dear friend of mine and he-they just kissed me. I have liked them for a long time too but I just got angry and left." Phil explained.

"But Phil, if you like him, then why did you leave?" She inquired.

"That," He chuckled at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. "is a very good question, Emily."

"When Daddy left, Mummy cried." She looks towards the playground remembering. "She sometimes talks to him at night, when it's all quite and the TV is off. She tells him if he was there, she would take back everything she ever said bad about him." Phil looks off into the distance and doesn't realize he's crying until Emily offers him her hankie. He smiles and wipes his eyes before handing it back to her. She replaces it in her coat pocket before a woman in the distance is coming towards them and calling Emily's name.

"I don't know if that helped you at all, Phil." She said getting down from the swing. "But it did help me, so thanks!" She grinned again and hugged Phil before running off to her mother. "Bye!" She called over her shoulder.

"Bye." He waved back. He watched as Emily reached her mother and sister, her mother taking her hand and scolding her, no doubt, for talking to strangers. Phil considered and reconsidered Emily's story before getting up and turning back towards home.

He needed to talk to Dan how he felt, no matter the cost.

Even if it meant, he felt sick at the thought of this, stopping his YouTube channel.

Because, as he knew all too well, the phans would get carried away.

And that pressure, of millions of people shipping two people together, was a lot to bear.


	4. Blow me away

Dan was sitting at the kitchen table with one hand on a cup of cold tea, one hand near his mouth where he bit his fingernails nervously and both eyes on the cell phone in front of him. He picked it up again and redialed Phil's cell.

"Hey it's Phil, leave a message after the rawr." Phil's voice advised.

"Phil, I'm sorry okay?" Another beat of cool silence before Dan yelled "Pick up you, twat!" then hung up again. He hung his head in defeat as all the possibilities of Phil's actions and disappearance ran through his head again.

_Maybe he was drug lord and needed to hit some fools? _

_No, Phil had trouble killing a simple spider. He couldn't whack people._

_Maybe he was a part of Torchwood and that had a secret mission for him? _

_No, Phil was too clumsy and probably send the world into chaos by pressing the wrong button or something._

_Maybe he was a psychopathic murder and he remembered he forgot to hide the bodies or get rid of his fingerprints or something?_

Even Dan thought that was a little far fetched after thinking it. He picked up his phone which told him he had no new messages.

"Phil, where are you?" He asked, squeezing his phone a little in frustration. Suddenly, Dan heard the front door open. He froze, he wasn't sure if he was dreaming it or not so he sat perfectly still as the footsteps made their way towards him.

Phil stood in the doorway and looked at Dan. Dan reminded Phil of a drug addict, waiting for his next supply. Phil sighed then moved behind Dan and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in Dan's ear. Dan's anger and frustration that had been accumulating over the last few hours melted away with Phil's two little words. Phil released him, Dan stood, turned moved the chair out of the way and hugged Phil tightly.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." Dan's cries were muffled into Phil's shoulder. "I shouldn't have put so much pressure on you. If I had been a gentleman, I would have asked you to dinner, then told you how I felt."

"Dan," Phil turned Dan's teary face up towards his. "it's okay, really. You just, beat me to the punch." Dan looked confused then Phil explained how he had planned a week from now a romantic dinner and then him telling Dan how he had felt over the past six years. "I even wrote a speech..." Phil blushed when he finished. Dan was stunned.

"What did the speech say?" He asked, as they sat at the table. Phil had memorized it but now laughed because he had completely forgot it from the shock of the day.

"Um, it said how you make me laugh, feel save and how you never judge me when I ask you to get rid of a spider and you don't kill it because I ask you to." Dan chuckled at this and Phil felt more at ease and kept going. "How you take care of me when I'm sick, how I feel when I see you editing our videos, playing and recording games with you, how I feel when we do Phil is not on fire videos and how you sit next to me. And how I know you're there but I still can't believe it because you make me feel like my life is all a dream come true." Dan's eyes are wet again as Phil finishes with a breathe for air.

"That was beautiful." Dan whispers grabbed Phil's hand. "And that's almost how much I feel about you too. But only with me," He grabbed Phil's other hand and looks into his eyes. "You put an end to all my extensional crisis."

Phil leans in this time and kisses Dan more deeply than Dan thought possible.

"I love you." Phil says simply pulling away and looking into Dan's eyes.

"Not as much as I love you." Dan chuckles as he pulls Phil into another kiss. They pull away and both smile. Phil then takes Dan's hand and leads the way towards his bedroom.

_Thank you, Emily._ He thinks as he reaches the door and pulls Dan into the room. _For letting me know it's okay to know what you want and to let other people's opinions fall to the wayside. _He thought as his and Dan's clothes hit the floor and they climb into the bed, giggling all the way.


End file.
